


Brownie Distractions

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Iris had been right, baking brownies using her not really a secret but kind of a secret brownie recipe was an excellent way to distract Kara
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Brownie Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Writer's Month Day 17- cooking, and for RennyWilson who prompted "Kara/Nia, kiss to stop pouting", I hope this counts?

Iris’ brownie recipe was top secret. Actually, according to Iris, it wasn’t, it was just a long running joke between her and Barry that brownies were one of the few things she could bake well and much better than him and she refused to give him the recipe so he couldn’t one up her. Still, Nia had promised not to tell anyone when Iris gave it to her.

Not even Kara who was pouting at her from across the counter while she mixed the batter.

“I’ll let you lick the bowl out,” Nia said. “I promised Iris.”

“I know,” Kara said. “I just don’t get how you managed to convince her.”

“I’m very persuasive,” Nia said. Though actually it had been Iris’ idea.

Kara had always celebrated the day she arrived on Earth with Alex, that was their thing. Her actual birthday was trickier. The years on Krypton were slightly longer so she wouldn’t have a set Earth date, and Kara had been stuck in the Phantom Zone for twenty-four years to make things even more complicated. But Brainy had worked it out for this year at least. Alex, Kelly, James, and Brainy were setting up the surprise party, Eliza and J’onn were probably already there, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, and Kamilla should have arrived, Barry was dropping by the future on his way to pick Winn up so she’d been told he might be late, Clark and Lois were on their way back from Argo with Alura just for the day, Sam and Ruby were dropping by, so was Kate, Sara was bringing cake, all Nia had to do was keep Kara distracted until they were ready.

Iris had been right; brownies were an excellent distraction.

“I could probably work it out,” Kara said.

“I’m sure if you ask nicely, Iris will tell you,” Nia said. She poured the batter into two trays and pushed the empty bowl across the counter to Kara and gave her a quick kiss. “Just think of it this way, if I know, I can make you brownies whenever you want.”

“I could cook them faster with my heat vision.”

“Or we could wait for the oven.” By which point Nia should be getting a message from Alex. Hopefully.

Kara was going to be so happy. Just a few more minutes of brownie distraction.


End file.
